Sougo VS Sadaharu (Re-Uploaded)
by TsundereCuriosity
Summary: Sougo watched her go, making an irritated "tch". When all of a sudden the dog turned to look at him. It was faint but he was sure he saw a smirk. Oh it's on.
1. Chapter 1

**~Sougo VS Sadaharu~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, if I did Kagura and Sougo would already be together, and the anime would never end! But alas I do not (T.T)

This is my first fanfiction so please be kind

…

Chapter 1~ you can make an enemy in someone you never thought of until you think what you thought to think, I think.

It was a normal day in Edo. As normal as you can get in Gintama… No fights, no bad guys, no goril… I mean Kondo san's getting beaten to a pulp (The last one may be a lie)

Though all of Edo probably had the biggest shock of their lives. The monstrous china girl and the prince of sadists started dating!?

Now to most people a couple getting together after so long is considered happiness and bliss. For this particular couple…

It spells the end of Edo as we know it.

But for the actual couple nothing seemed to have changed.

….

Kagura P.O.V

"So Kagura chan, I heard you and Okita san are dating?" Her friend smiled teasingly.

Kagura gave her a blank look.

"Why would I date that Sadist aru?"

"Etooo, I saw you guys together in the park"

The Yato girl started maniacally laughing.

"We were fighting, because we're rivals aru!"

"But you were holding hands afterwards…"

"TEME HANDCUFFED ME ARU!"

Her friend was laughing with tears in her eyes, and slowly backing away.

Kagura smiled happily "bye bye aru!"

…..

Sougo P.O.V

The 1st division captain was leisurely taking a stroll through the Kabuki District. He would take a brake on trying to kill Hijikata today.

But tomorrow ~evil smirk~

There was no particular reason he was in that particular area. It wasn't as if he was looking for a gluttonous annoying China Girl. So get that out of your head love deprived OkiKagu fans ~_~

{Anooo Okita kun this **IS** a OkiKagu fanfiction}

…

Honestly just the thought of being a couple with that black hole of eat, made him want to puke all over Hijibaka.

So he was not going to ask her out on a date, repeating **NOT, **N.O.T. He simply wanted to annoy his toy.

As he approached The Yorozuya headquarters he noticed the silver head and megane outside, having what appeared to be an argument.

…

Normal P.O.V

"Gin san, how could you use all of our money to buy strawberry milk!?"

"Calcium Shinpachi calcium! And what are you complaining about? I cook, and clean for you, I even let you sleep in the closet!"

"Gin san that's Kagura…"

"… Oh looks its Souichiro kun!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Sougo desu, yo Danna, megane"

"Ano Okita san, I have a name… (And why is Danna put in capital and not megane?)

He nodded at the pair of glasses "gomen."

"ARE MY GLASSES ALL PEOPLE SEE OF ME, FINE ILL JUST LEAVE THEM HERE AND DISSAPEAR"

"Ma ma… Shinpachi don't go thinking suicidal thoughts, you'll go OOC and then Yamazaki will replace you.

(Yamazaki: Really you mean it?!

Guy: Oi Yamazaki look out!"

(Sound of Tennis racket and very girlish scream)

Gin put on a troll face.

"Na Souichiro kun, you're here for Kagura right? I bet you're here to propose and take the little brat… I mean angel far away from here. She'll live at the Shinsengumi right? Because I can't miss her, if SHE'S STILL HERE, Na? Na? Na?

"Sougo desu"

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT!?"

"Shinpachi there's a reason your only in 8th place"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! AND STOP TALKING TO MY GLASSES!"

"Danna where is China anyway?"

The samurai regarded him with a bored expression and went back to digging for gold in his nose.

Shinpachi stood up straightening his glasses. "She's taking Sadaharu for a walk"

"Sadaharu?"

"You know her dog"

…..

"Mutant alien"

….

"Big and white"

…..

"He killed Oogushi kun"

"Oh him"

"Oiii Gin san don't him things that didn't actually happen!"

"She's probably gone to the park"

"Oiii Shinpachi he already left."

"Why does no one listen to me…" He went and sat in his dark corner rubbing circles on the ground.

…..

Okita P.O.V

Do not take this the wrong way. He wasn't jealous or anything stupid like that. He simply did not like China having other rivals.

If she had more people to fight, then who else would he take his boredom out on? He was starting to realize that Hijikata was surprisingly good at avoiding his death.

He was deep in thought when he heard the sound of laughter and barking.

He looked up to see China jumping and giggling, as the big white dog chased her.

He stepped out into the open with a sadistic smirk. It was time to show this mutt who the rival was in this situation.

"Oiii China Girl, if you're trying to show off, no one will be impressed by that flat board you call a chest"

"What the hell do you want Sadist aru !?"

"Nothing much, just came to see how my favorite idiot was doing'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT TEME ARU!"

He could see her hand reaching for the umbrella. When all of a sudden white blocked his view.

"Ahh Sadaharu stop licking me aru, I have to beat this asshole's ass aru!"

But the dog continued until China reluctantly patted him and started pulling him away. "Maybe another time Sadist, I wanna go home and eat some sukonbu aru"

Sougo watched her go, making an irritated "**tch"**. When all of a sudden the dog turned to look at him.

It was faint but he was sure he saw a smirk.

Oh it's on.

…..

That's it for chapter 1!

I hope you guys liked it, I was up almost all night trying to think of what to write.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^_^

So as promised Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I can lie but you know I don't own Gintama :'( (goes and joins Shinpachi in corner)

….

Chapter 2 Expect the expected to expect the unexpected

Everything in the Shinsengumi was quiet.

A little tooooo quiet….

Hijikata and Kondo were discussing important things in his office (or rather Kondo was staring at a picture of Otae that just happened to punch him in the face. Man that woman's good anyway….

"Kondo haven't you noticed something weird about Sougo?" The vice commander asked lighting a cigarette with his mayonnaise shaped lighter.

"What do you mean Toshi?"

"I heard from one of the men he ordered a shipment of 5 bombs, 6 dog leashes, 3 tasers, a new extra powerful bazooka, a smoke bomb, a bear trap, and a bag of dog food."

Kondo has turned white. "What do you think he's going to do with all that?"

"I don't know but he hasn't even tried to kill me today. I drank my mayonnaise coffee and it wasn't poisoned, and my chair didn't blow up".

The whole Shinsengumi gasped.

"Has Okita san stopped being a sadist?!"

"Is he sick? Should we take him to the hospital?!"

"Is he going to give me back the 20 bucks I lent him?"

"OI YAMAZAKI COME HERE!"

Yes as you can guess Yamazaki was the last comment. Now he is getting beaten to death by Hijikata in the corner. But don't worry, he won't die, because of the awesome power of ANIME!

"Oi Toshi, do you hear that voice to? Why is someone narrating what we're doing? How do they know our secret?!"

"It's probably just the Author, she has to tell the readers what happened or they won't understand. Any minute she'll press a rewind button so we never knew she even spoke."

"Ne.. Toshi? Where did you get the glasses from?"

"They just magically appear anytime you say something smart in Anime"

"THOSE ARE MY GLASSES!" Shinpachi appeared and grabbed them and stomped out of the room.

"I see…"

…..

Hijikata kicked the now limp body a final time before going back to Kondo.

"Toshi…"

He looked up at his commander with a look of horror, disgust, and deadpanned face all in one.

For his Chief was blubbering like a little girl.

"Toshi… our little boy is reaching puberty!"

"He's 18! I think he already reached puberty! AND WHY IS HE MY KID IN EVERY FANFICTION?! IF HE WAS MY KID I'D COMMIT SENPUKU 20 TIMES!"

Hijikata Toshiro got up and left. While Kondo san chased after him with anime tears and slow motion.

"Tooossshhhiii matttteeeee!"

Hijikata dodged and Kondo ended up smack dabbed into a wall.

Meanwhile the Shinsengumi members noticed a dark aura coming from the 1st division captain's room.

"Kowai…" they all thought at once.

…..

Sougo P.O.V

He smirked happily as he looked over his stuff, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Bye Bye Sadaharu."

" Oi sougo stop talking to yourself and get to work TEME!"

Then the sound of snapping, metal and a lot of swearing.

"Oiiiii Hijikata san watch out for random bear traps, they might accidentally cut your legs off."

"OIII YOU BASTARD!, YOU WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW?! . GET ME OUT OF THIS THING SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

"Gomen Hijikata san. I'm a little busy right now"

"DOING WHAT!?"

"He looked up and he put his shades on. "I'm Sniper Sougo 13" With that he exited, only briefly looking back at the still cursing Hijikata.

"Oh by the way, there's a bomb in it. It should go off in 8 seconds. Ja Ne!

"SOOOOOUUUUGGGGGOOOOOO!"

He smirked.

…..

Sougo is just way to fun to write!

I'm sorry nothing big happened guys. I know you were expecting a lot more action then I gave you.

I promise chapter 3 will be action

I really hope none of the characters were OCC. I didn't really introduce the Shinsengumi in the last chapter, so I felt it would be funny to see their reaction to Sougo.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yada Yada, I do not own Gintama…. You know the rest.

Enjoy!

…..

Chapter 3 The return of Sniper Sougo 13 (yeah I know this one actually has a normal title, I'm running out of material)

…

Normal P.O.V

The Yorozuya were doing their usual relaxing inside the apartment above Otose's snack shop.

Gintoki was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk drinking strawberry milk, Shinpachi was busy cleaning up, and Kagura was lounging on the couch complaining about her stomach.

"But Gin channnnn. I'm hungry aru"

"You ate us out of house and home, how can you still be hungry?!"

"I'm a growing girl aru"

"Just go live with your boyfriend. I'm sure he's loaded"

"Eww there's no way, I'd live with Sadist aru!"

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi's heads shot up.

"Kagura chan, do you realize what you just said?"

"About what aru?"

"You just admitted that Sofa kun was your boyfriend"

"Why would I admit that aru?! I live to pound his sadistic head into the ground aru!"

"But you just said he was your boyfriend…"

"He is aru"

"Kagura what mind game are you playing?"

"None. Well I have to go, I have a date"

Both Samurai were staring at the young girl with blacked out faces.

"Gin san… she didn't even add aru to the last sentence"

"Kagura chan matte!"

"**KAGURA JA NAI KATSURA DA!"**

With that she grabbed Sadaharu and slammed the door.

"Gin san… what just happened?"

"When did what happen?"

"Exactly…"

….

Meanwhile outside…

"Well I don't think the suspect anything."

"Well done Katsura, those two don't seem to have a clue, not that their brains ever did… I'll keep my promise and not arrest you."

"Give my regards to Leader" with that Katsura ripped off his Kagura costume (don't even ask how he has that)

"Anooo Shinsengumi do you hear a ticking?"

"No you're probably just imagining things"

….

Sougo P.O.V

Once he was out of sight there was a huge explosion, with the smoke rising above houses"

Well he did say he wouldn't arrest him.

He noticed the dog was on the move. Carefully following him from the rooftops, Sougo set off to **end** him.

Sadaharu made a few turns now and then, then he stopped for a while, just how much could this dog pee!?

Finally Okita saw an opening. Sadaharu conveniently sat down on the huge red X had had taken the liberty of painting earlier. Was this dog stupid or just plain lazy?

He looked above at the sharp swords that were all pointed at said target. His hand reached for the lever, when he suddenly stopped.

An image of China flashed into his head. What was this feeling?

(Cue sad violin music)

Was his childhood a sham?

Did he use this arrogant attitude to hide his shy caring side from viewing eyes?

Was he feeling guilty?

Nah.

He chuckled as he cranked the lever.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Nothing.

He took his attention from the rope back to the ground.

The dog was gone.

It took a second until he was suddenly pinned against the wall by over 20 swords.

He frowned and shook his head

Well played Sadaharu.

…

Kagura P.O.V

Hmmm that's odd aru. Gin chan and Pachi aren't home aru.

She sat down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to her. Gin chan and Pachi had been solidified into statues out of pure fear of encountering Kagura's look alike that morning.

"Shut up. I'm tryin to sleep aru!"

"Kagura chan who are you yelling at?" Otae had usual smile on.

"Stupid voices in my head aru!'

Otae continued to smile with a slight sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Ne Kagura chan, how are things with you and Okita san?"

The vermillion haired girl sighed flopping back against the couch. "I want him to take me seriously Anego aru! He treats me like a kid cause, I'm 4 years younger than him aru!'

"I'm sure that's not the case Kagura chan, you know how boys are. There extremely dense when it comes to that kind of thing"

Kagura had on her usual blank look.

"What kind of thing Anego aru?"

"Oh you will figure it out"

…

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Hello Again

I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read my story. I am happy to say this will be the last chapter.

You may wonder why, I'm happy, but well… I love writing stories, fanfictions to, but I can never find a good way to finish them. So I am proud to say this is one of my first actual completed stories!

Well anyway… here it is!

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE STORY ^_^

…

Chapter 4 ARE YA DENSE OR SOMETHING!?

Normal P.O.V

The streets of Edo were quiet. Why you might ask? Well it wasn't too hot, or some moron didn't try to create a snow storm. They were actually just simply…

Hiding for the sake of their lives.

Again you probably wonder why, or maybe you want me to stop saying why?

Most likely because all that's been going off all day is bombs, missiles, gun shots, a very pissed off Hijikata (yes he's still stuck in that bear trap, apparently Sougo also added glue)

But let's get to the main action shall we.

Sadaharu P.O.V (Don't give me those looks people, dogs have opinions to)

He looked around as he had been backed into an alley.

This guy would not give. He had tried countless times today to get him off his back, to no avail.

Was he mad at him or something? He wasn't exactly sure why.

He even kind of liked the guy. Sure he was a huge sadist (hello he lived with Gintoki, have you seen how he kicks that ninja girl –shudders-)

And he might have tried to bite his head off on a few occasions (on his planet it was considered a greeting)

But ever since he had come into the picture, Kagura seemed happier. She smiled a lot more when she pounded bad guys into the ground

He knew his owner feared people would hate her, if they knew she was an amanto. But he seemed to accept her just like the others did.

So… WHY WAS HE TRYING TO KILL HIM?!

…..

Normal P.O.V

Sougo Okita walked slowly into the alley. He looked beaten and torn up, as if he had just fought a war (incidentally this was from all his plans backfiring on him)

"You. Why is it always you."

He glared at the dog with pure hatred.

"I've tried countless times, but that idiot never seems to get it…"

Before he could continue his rant, Sadaharu put his whole head in his mouth and took off.

Now while said person was swearing his head off, the dog took the liberty to make sure it was **his **body that hit all the trees, smashed through the windows, and was dragged across the ground.

Well I mean… he did kind of deserve it.

….

Finally stopping at the park, he spit out his cargo.

"TEME DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

"Sadist what are you doing here aru?!"

He looked up as the yato girl regarded him with a blank look.

"I could say the same to you China, what ran out of monsters to scare off with your face?" He kept his usual composed expressionless face intact.

"And what the hell did you do to Sadaharu aru!"

She ran over to where the dog was lying and panting.

…..

Okita P.O.V

Sougo felt an irritated twitch in his left eye. Shrugging it off he turned to leave, when he heard a bark.

He turned his head as the vermillion haired girl was flung right at him.

With only seconds to react he held out his arms, and both fell to the ground with a _**thud.**_

Their mouths collided and the only thing he could do was stare red eyes into blue.

…

Kagura P.O.V

"_**I'm kissing the Sadist?!"**_ Kagura's inner thoughts screamed at her. She had no idea how she had ended up in this situation, a second ago she had been petting Sadaharu…

Still she wondered why he didn't pull away. Was this one of his sadistic schemes?! Did he plan to try and seduce her before stabbing her with his sword?

Well she wasn't stupid enough to close her eyes and fall for that. So all she could really do was stare into his eyes, while he did the same with hers.

Still what was this feeling? She had never actually kissed a boy, besides Hage, even that was only on the cheek. She found the idea repulsive and just plain gross.

So why was this so different?

…

Normal P.O.V

The two enemies were locked in an intense stare down, neither refusing to give. Until finally the girl pushed away from him.

"Wha… what the hell did you just do aru?!"

The 1st division captain's eyes widened at the sight of a blushing China trying desperately to back up toward a wall, to get away from him.

He smirked and stood up, walking slowly toward the tense girl clinging to the wall.

"If you don't like it China, why are you as red as Hijikata, when I put tabasco sauce in his mayonnaise?"

"I…I'm not… Just get away from me you perverted lolicon Sadist aru!"

…..

Kagura P.O.V

She was ready to make a run for it, scale the wall if she had to, anything to get away from that smirk he was giving her.

She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She grew up knowing no fear, people ran from her, not the opposite. She was so powerful, yet why did she feel powerless? They had fought hundreds of time, she always saw his smirk when he landed a hit on her. He sat on her for fuck sake.

So why…

….

Normal P.O.V

Starting to make a run for it, she was suddenly pinned against wall, with two arms on each side of her.

Doing the only thing she could think of. Kagura lifted her leg as high as she could, and kicked where the sun don't shine.

{Now viewers, I'm sure you can imagine how that would feel. Especially with Kagura's monstrous strength. A moment of silence for poor dear sweet Sougo}

Mmmkay moment over!

Sougo instantly started to lower to the ground, but not before grabbing Kagura in his fall.

The young girl was squirmed in his arms. Until he put both his hands on each side of her shoulders.

"Are you that desperate to get away?!" He was glaring at her.

Before Kagura could react, he placed his lips against hers and pulled her into a tight embrace.

This time Kagura went motionless, letting her arms drop at her sides.

….

Sadaharu watched the young couple with a satisfied smirk. Along with all the rest of the Gintama cast that was hiding in the bushes.

Each had a pleasant smile on.

…..

Finally pulling away the two regarded each other.

"Well everyone thinks were dating anyway"

"Does that mean you'll give me all the Sukonbu I can eat aru!"

"You wish you gluttonous China girl"

"OIII SADIST WANNA DIE!?"

They started fighting.

…..

Shinpachi sighed "does this mean were back exactly where we started?"

Gintoki stood up (his famous speech music started playing with cherry blossoms in the background)

"No Patsuan, you may not notice, being the Shinpachi you are. But there has been a change in them.

Kagura has a less sadistic smirk while she tries to nail him with her deadly umbrella, and Souichiro kun is trying more gently to stab her."

He continued nodding to himself, while the others looked at him with a sweat drop. Then he was violently smashed into the dirt.

….

A few days later…

Sougo P.O.V

Okita Sougo knocked on the door of the Yorozuya. When he didn't get an answer he decided to blast through it with his bazooka.

He saw the samurai sleeping at his desk.

"Oiiii Danna, have you seen that China girl anywhere?"

When he didn't answer he pointed the bazooka right at his face.

"Out…date…some guy flirted with her…STAY AWAY FROM MY STRAWBERRY MILK WITH YOUR DISGUSTING MAYONNAISE OOGUSHI KUN!"

"Ohhh so China's gonna play it that way."

A pair of sunglasses were thrown at him. He looked up to see the white dog with his own pair on.

"Looks like it's the return of Sniper Sougo 13"

There was a growl.

"Fine. Sniper Sougo **and **Sadaharu 13"

"You take the head, I take the legs"

They nodded and proceeded to blast an even bigger hole through the wall.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The END.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T END IT LIKE THAT, WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL STUCK IN THIS THING?! SOUGO!"

-Smiles- you're not alone Hijikata san, all your fan girls are in there to ^_^

"Wait what?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS HIJIKATAAAAAAAA!"

-smiles again- now what were you saying Hijikata san?"

"I'm terribly sorry Author san I was so wrong, end the fanfiction, END IT NOW!"

^_^ sick em girls.

The END again.

….

Well that is the end. I actually think this is probably my favorite chapter.

I really hope you guys liked it, I hope no one was to OOC.

For concerned viewers, no Hijikata's were harmed in the making of this fanfiction (or were they…)

Thanks to everyone who stuck it out and read to the end! You guys are AMAZING!

This is my first fanfiction ever, so I was nervous through the whole Arigato, thank you, merci, gracias, that's all I know…


End file.
